


Ralph Likes Flowers

by orphan_account



Series: Ralph & His Friends [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 'you' form, I'll add character tags as I go, OC POV, OC has a name, and ralph's cute/lovable-ness, at time management AND tagging, cuz i suck, i ain't doin that [y/n] shit, inspired by my step-dad's fake eye, is that what it's called?, this is guna be real slow to update, this is purely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And ends up making friends with one. By accident.But it's okay, because she's a nice surprise new friend.





	Ralph Likes Flowers

You're an idiot.

Like,  _officially_ , you can call yourself a genuine, bonafide  _moron_.

It's below zero out, your jacket and shit aren't made for the weather, and you're  _lost_.

All at midnight, in January, in Detroit.

Your cheeks hurt from the cold wind, your fingers and toes are numb and you think maybe soaked, your breath makes a fog so thick it looks like you're smoking whenever you exhale, and every time you breath a full body tremble starts in your core before it radiates out to head and toes.

Somewhere back there, when you paused at a two way intersection because you'd forgotten which direction to go, you apparently should have turned left. Instead, you went right. And now you're in a part of town you rarely ever go to, not unless absolutely necessary, because the people here are dicks and because there isn't really much around.

Most of the houses around here have turned into either squats or Red Ice dens. They were probably really nice at one point, with their two floors and chimneys and sometimes a fenced in backyard. But now they look like they're falling apart, lights never on, smoke rarely coming from the chimney in fear of the cops coming along to kick people to the curb.

One place doesn't look too bad, and definitely doesn't give off Drug Den vibes, so you jump the small fence around the front lawn and find an open window to crawl in through.

The inside is mostly bare, with a couple pieces of ratty furniture here and there and a pile of clothes in one corner that looks sort of fresh. Further into the house you find walls torn apart by something sharp, a couple plastic bins of empty blood bags, a kitchen table with small tools spread out on it.

Oh shit...

_I just wandered into an Android hideout._

Just as the thought crosses your mind someone rushes at you from the dark, pinning you to the closest wall with an arm to your chest, holding onto the front of your jacket in a death grip. Panic sets in pretty quick once your back hits plaster, your mind screeching out warnings of danger and screaming at you that you're about to die because you're so fucking  _stupid_.

Then a sharp-looking kitchen knife comes into view, glinting in the light coming through the window from the street, and everything seems to either slow down or shut the Hell up as the pointy tip of it comes up to nearly touch your cheek. You're starting to get some really uncomfortable flashbacks of sharp objects too close to your face, screaming and crying, purple puddles all over from Blue and Red rivers spreading and mixing-

"Um... hi?" You try, like the dumb-ass you are.

The knife doesn't move away, but it doesn't get any closer.

That's a good sign, right?

You notice then that the hand holding the knife is white. Like, stark white with grey accents. Are they having trouble getting their skin to cover their hand? You could fix that, you have the know-how. A couple ways to fix the few different problems it could be flit through your mind-

The hand's owner gets physically closer to you, cutting off your thoughts.

You look over his face, noting the frown and the gnarly damage of his left eye and cheek. He's been torn into, his cheek flayed in a couple spots. No white plastic showing through, just dark blue Thirium staining the wounds. It's not  _too_  bad, but it looks like it hurt a whole Hell of a lot when it happened. Along with all that his left eye has gone from white to black from the damage it received. The iris of that eye is light blue like fresh Thirium, whereas his other eye is a nice, light hazel.

Then there's the LED rapidly cycling between yellow and red on his temple.

You raise your hands in the classic _I Surrender_ pose, hoping it might calm him down.

"I'm not guna hurt you!" Your voice sounds panicked and desperate and kind of far away to your own ears.

"Liar." He spits, voice a little high and a little panicked like your own. "Humans are  _all_ liars."

Any other day, you might like that voice, but at the moment it scares you. Because if your attacker is just as freaked out as you, they might lash out. And then you might end up _dead_.

Your limbs get exponentially colder as dread spreads through you.

That feeling of dread doesn't stop your mouth from running, though.

In a cracked but sarcastic tone, you tell him, "Well, not  _all_  of us. But most, yeah."

His LED does two quick turns of pure yellow, then goes back to alternating with red.

"What's your name?" You try this time, "Mine's Lilly. Like the flower."

One yellow/red cycle, then solid spinning yellow.

"Ralph." He whispers.

"Well, Ralph, I promise not to hurt you if you don't hurt me. Can you please put the knife down?"

He thinks it over for a second, and then-

"No! No, you lie!" He shouts, "Humans  _always_  lie!"

You sigh mentally. You  _just_  explained that not  _all_  human's are asshole, just a good 70% of them.

You know that because you've seen it for yourself.

He brings the knife a little closer to your face. His LED cycles red red  _red_. You're sure if _you_ had an LED it would be doing the same thing right now. You close your eyes and turn your face away, the knife pushing against the skin of your cheek until you can feel blood trickle down to your chin.

"Ralph! Ralph, _stop_! Please!"

"Why should Ralph?! The humans didn't stop when _Ralph_ begged!"

" _I_ wasn't one of those humans!" You stupidly argue, "I  _like_  Androids!"

He stops. The knife comes away from your face, and so does the vice grip on your heart. When you look back at him, his LED is yellow and blinking. He even looks a little less pissed off.

"The human  _likes_  us?"

"Lilly." You correct gently.

He nods, "Lilly likes us? People like Ralph?"

"A lot more than humans, that's for damn sure."

He finally puts the knife down. Or, at least lowers it to his side. You're pretty sure he'll never let go of that knife as long as you're around, but that's fine. Everyone has a security blanket of some kind. Even  _you_.

"Why?" He asks, voice tense again. "Why does Lilly like Ralph?"

"Because human's _suck_."

It's a simple answer. The same answer you give everyone who asks why you've always wanted to work at CyberLife.

Ever since Dave came to live with your family you've wanted to make  _more_  Androids. They're _nicer_  than humans, _better_  than humans. They aren't cruel for cruelty's sake, they don't hurt each other or other living creatures for the Hell of it. And, sure, you didn't like that they were treated like slaves, but you figured eventually they would outnumber humans well enough that humans would have to give up treating Androids like shit 24/7.

Now you're left wondering if they'll ever make any new Androids, or if they'll just make spare bio-components, or if they'll stop manufacturing anything Android-related altogether. You'll still find a way to help out, of course. Even if they don't mass-produce necessary Android stuff in the future.

"Humans hurt Ralph." He says, pulling you out of your head. He touches the injured side of his face gently with his white hand. His eyes look so fucking sad. "No reason. Just  _because_. Bored, Ralph thinks."

"Some Humans do that." You touch your own face, fingers brushing over the years old scars that run over your right eye. "They hurt other humans for no reason, too, sometimes."

Ralph's LED cycles yellow red yellow red yellow as he watches you.

"Humans hurt Lilly too?"

You nod.

"Does Lilly still hurt? Can Ralph help?"

"The pain's been gone for a long time, don't worry. Can  _Lilly_  help  _Ralph_?"

Ralph looks like he's trying to come up with an answer, but he just ends up blinking a lot. Almost like he's having issues processing even the simple  _idea_  of a human wanting to help him.

"How? How could Lilly help Ralph?"

"I know how to fix your face. From what I can kinda see, someone cut you up real bad. And your eye isn't working, is it?"

He shakes his head.

"I can replace it. And fix your face. Maybe your hands too? Looks like your skin doesn't wanna cover anything past your wrists."

Ralph looks down at his hands, then brings them together and wrings them nervously. You notice he still hasn't let go of his knife, and it doesn't affect what he's doing at all. Like he does this a lot.

"It's real easy to replace an eye. Watch."

You make quick work of popping out your fake eye, the blue one that was made to match Dave's because you were little and he was your favourite person in the whole world when they asked you what colour you wanted.

When it's in your palm you hold it out to show Ralph, and his eyes go wide.

"Why did Lilly need a new eye?" He asks as he carefully picks the fake eye up between his thumb and index finger. You watch him hold it up over his head and stare at it, probably waiting for it to do something. "Was it like Ralph's? Was it broken?"

"Yeah."

"Ralph would get one like this?"

"No, see, human eyes are squishy, so when they break we get a new one that doesn't actually work to fill in the hole. Android eyes, though... Those can be replaced with a working eye. Easy to reconnect." You explain. "So, Ralph would get a new  _working_  eye."

"But Lilly gets a fake one?"

"I don't mind." You reply with a shrug.

They have working prosthetic eyes, much like the working prosthetic limbs that came first, which connect to your brain with a chip and sometimes some wires. But you like the plastic thing someone hand-painted when you were a kid. You've had it forever. And you'd rather not let someone perform a completely unnecessary surgery on your face/brain.

"Right now I just wanna help you, Ralph. Can I do that?"

"Lilly is... a  _nice_?"

You chuckle and give him a smile. "I'd like to think so."

He smiles back at you. It's a little awkward, but it works for him. Makes him look more human even with what's happened to his face.

"Okay, so, tomorrow morning we'll go to my place where all my stuff is, and get you all patched up. And you can even meet my cats! Sound good?"

He nods  _very_  enthusiastically. "Sounds good, yes."

"Cool. But tonight I'm guna hafta stay here. It's too cold and dark to wander around outside looking for the right way home. That okay with you?"

"Yes. Ralph will just..." He trails off, pointing to an open doorway that leads out of the room.

"No, no. Don't leave." You whine, "Come sit with me?"

"You want Ralph to stay?"

"Yeah. Come, like, tell me about you or somethin'. Talk to me while I set up a fire. Please?"

He nods, dropping himself at your right, and starts stiltedly telling you about himself. What he did before he got hurt, what he did after, the two Androids he hid and protected from the police at the very beginning of the Revolution, and some stuff he did after that (like moving from his first squat to this one).

He also tells you everything he knows about flowers, like their meanings and special things some of them do, but only gets halfway through it all before you finally get the fireplace going. And still hasn't finished before you doze off on the floor, using your bag a make-shift pillow.

Long story short:

You're still a moron. But at least you're a moron who just made friends with a sweet, plant-loving Android named Ralph.

**Author's Note:**

> Title sucks. I've never been good at those.  
> But I guess it kinda works because of the OC's name?
> 
> I don't know...
> 
> Hope you liked this.  
> Stayed tuned for more if you wanna.


End file.
